


David

by PixlBit



Category: The Uglies The Pretties
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixlBit/pseuds/PixlBit
Summary: After forced to leave her own future behind and work for Dr Cable. After betraying the smoke and being here now meeting David again brings up feelings she hasn't let go of. Now set in the second installations of the uglies series pretties





	David

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and I've had this for a long time and never really thought I could write fan fiction myself so here it goes hope you enjoy this underrated series!! Lol

Everything felt this way with David, so real and raw, it felt good to feel this way again after what seem like forever had passed, he changed me and showed me the beauty of the smoke and the wilderness around me he was real and natural being born away from the city, he was experienced and imperfect. From the very first kiss he changed me the world new and glossed shown in some new perspective I was blind to. 

 

It all felt so natural and somehow whole, it was too familiar this feeling, him, just the way his lean body curved I knew every inch of his being and soul. I wanted to let this feeling wash over me, and hold me just like David did, I wanted to hug him and never let go and feeling his deep gaze and his embrace.

 

No one would ever force him from me again, no one would erase what we had this history was unforgettable. Being with him was right, he was real and solid someone who I loved but he knew, he knew about him about Zane and the feelings I harbor toward him. I felt dizzy and confused my mind foggy and my heart still yearned for David but still there was Zane my strength through these dangerous times, We've been through so much we took so much risks together he was there when David was missing or dead in the wild.

 

I loved David being with him was so natural, being with him was right so much I nearly gave up my whole world and my future in the city for him. I also love Zane, just the way his eyes glimmered as he spoke so softly to me 

" I love You. "

The next time I seen David, I couldn't help but see the hurt in his big brown eyes, and I understood why he didn't want to talk about Zane, silence was all that was left the dizzy making silence that killed me. All that hunger and yearning I felt I couldn't help but tightening my grip around him I was speechless, I didn't want to hurt David anymore .


End file.
